The new beginning
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: It's difficult to watch your funeral... But I'm still alive." Aidan watched her funeral but a big surprise was expecting her...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from CSI: NY OR CSI: MIAMI OR CSI, or NCIS.**

**A/N: That story I wrote it a couple of weeks ago while I was sick and I was watching the first season of the CSI: NY. The idea hit me and I wrote that story which is based on Adam and Aidan two characters they have never met or not?**

Finally my funeral it's over. It was very difficult for me to watch my funeral. I hate myself when I saw Danny's face, his eyes were red and the sadness was painted in his face. Mac from the other hid his sentiments behind a mask, which fell the moment where Stella hid her face in his shoulder trying to cover her sobs. Hawks was shocked but always sober, he didn't cry, he didn't even set a tear the only think that gave him away was his voice when hi said _good bye Aidan, Pleasure to meet you. _As about Flack? Well he was the only one how remembered my willing that '_When I die I want to hear my friends laugh'. _He was the only one who came close to my grave, he kneeled and let me a red rose.

I have to say that I almost laugh when I saw Horatio, Jenny, Catherine, Sara, Lindsay or like we used to call her Montana, Angell, Ziva and Pola at the end with those God awful scarves that we had bayed years ago from Cairo.

Then I saw him. He was the last, so sweet with those strange hairs. He seemed familiar But I wasn't sure from were, until I heard him saying to the empty coffin

"Sadly we didn't manage to drink that drink"

And then I remembered him! Adam! His name is Adam Ross… _'Maybe we should drink that drink after all' I_ thought and I go through my place. '_What if I'm dead? You can always score to love Right?' _Only if Teresa was here… thank God she is in MIAMI.

Those thinks Aidan was thinking while she was trying desperately to find which dress to wear at her "date" with the sweet young man from the bar.

Hoping he would be alone…

Around 10:30 Aidan was ready. She had decided to wear a tight Black dress with open back. She left her hair down and she wore her lucky heals.

An hour later she was standing outside of the bar but Adam was nowhere to be seen…

30 minutes later she saw him coming.

"So are we going to drink that drink?" she asked him making him to jump.

"You? Here? How? You are … I came to your …"

"Shh, I'll explain. Can we go to your place? I can't stay here for very long."

"Of course let's go!"

In the all way up to Adam's house they did not say word. Perhaps stress they were not sure what hid the silence. However it was not sure ugly silence it was sweet as their breathings together gave rhythm in the sound of cars and all they created the import in the more beautiful song that they had heard. The song of their new life. Their common life

Aidan's POV.

After a while Adam parked his car in front of his house. He opened the door for me, helped me to get out of the car and he led me to his apartment.

"Well… it's not something impressing but you know it's…" Adam said showing his apartment.

"It's wonderful Adam. Very clean and tidy"

"Ehh… thanks… Sit. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah I think a drink will be useful before I start telling you my story"

"Ok… Let me see… I've got wine, tequila, vodka-"

"NO! No vodka I've got some traumatizing memories." I said as I remembered one particular '_lady's night'_ that I and my company [Jenny, Jessica, Lindsay, Ziva, Kate, Pola, Teresa, Catherine and Sara] had a couple of years ago

…………………………………………..{Two years ago in a bar in Vegas}……………………………………………….

"_Ok girls I want to say something" Jenny said as she rose from her seat._

"_From tomorrow and on we will be some other persons. This operation today ends. Everything we through together tomorrow have to be buried. Probably we never met each other again but if we do, we cannot talk about the op. understood?"_

"_Clearly Jenny. Now LET'S DRINK GIRLS we're in Las Vegas!" Sara said and stands up to make a proposal. "Ok" she said as she took her glass which was filled with Vodka "I want you guys to know that this op is the best think ever happen to me and even if it's done I'll never forget the funny, sad, nice, embarrassing moments we've been through together."_

"_Never forget" we said in union and we drank our drinks. No need to say that we end up with one hell of hangover the next morning. Trust me it's never a good idea when you mixed Vodka, Wine, Scotch and Bourbon…_

…………………………………………………………………

* * *

"Aidan you're ok?"Adam asked with distress.

"Yeah… fine I just remembered something. What did you said?"

"I said that I've got Scotch. If you want."

"I think I could use some scotch" I said while I was thinking to find a way to fill him in but not to break me promise to my friends.

"Here they are" Adam said as he brought first two glasses and then a bottle of scotch

"I suppose I should start telling you my story. So almost five years ago I used to work with another team some of them you saw them today… Yeah those with those awful scarves… It doesn't matter how I got into this that which is matter is that we were after a "gang" of killers. Actually they were only two persons in that gang. An assassinate and an arms dealer. That's all I can tell you for the moment and the fact that I'm in W.P. for the rest I have to know you I'm not only playing my head here…"

"You don't need to say anything Aidan. I don't care about your past and I want to tell you something. Don't get me wrong ok?"

"Tell me" I said hopping that he wouldn't ask me to leave.

"I like you very much and I'm going to risk everything. I'm going to risk look like the biggest idiot of the world but … give me the chance and I'll prove you that I worth something more than just a drink. I want… I can give you things maybe not money… but I fell in love with you from the first moment … do you want to move in with me?"

"Adam the killers turned against us, and they are five now not two they want us dead…" I started but he cut me.

"I don't care about that. After all they think you are already dead right? Trust if you change your hair you can work even in the lab if you want. But you have not answered my question yet."

"I think that…"

"It's YES, or no Aidan."

"Then… yes." I answered without thinking

Adam thought he was in the sky. He leaned and touch Aidan's lips. She felt so happy, so… complete. That man was barely thirty but her past didn't scare him. He didn't care about the fact that five crazy killers were trying to kill her, were trying to destroy every piece of her existence.

So she moved her hands around his waist and pulled his shit out. He did the same with her dress and after that he cared her to his bedroom. Soon after they lay down there was no clouting on them he started kissing her neck…

Their lovemaking was slow, sweet.

After all none was after them…

…At least not for now…

**A/N****2****: Like it? Hate it? Any way let me know what you are thinking. If you like it I'll maybe post few more chapters, but basically this is an "explanation" to a fic that I 'm planning to post later. So if you like it let me know. If you hate it, from the other hand, let me know it.**


End file.
